


Finding Home

by BiWinnieBear7986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Good Severus Snape, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiWinnieBear7986/pseuds/BiWinnieBear7986
Summary: During a potion mishap in the new combine 1st and 3rd year potions class everyone's creature inheritances compute years early follow Severus Snape as he rekindles his life before a certain meddlesome headmaster interfered.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Character Information

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Just character and their information. I got this bug in my brain and now it wont leave so now you get t ok deal with it as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tells about the main characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Anything you recognize, is not mine.

Severus Tobias Prince  
Parents:  
• Father: Tobias Snape  
• Mother: Eileen Snape neè Prince  
Siblings  
• None  
Lordships  
• Prince  
Creature  
• Switch Vampire  
Mates  
• Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Dominant Veela)  
• Indigo Holly Prince-Malfoy new Evan's (Submissive Kitsune)  
Children  
• Basil Severus Prince-Malfoy 

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
Parents  
• Father: Abraxas Malfoy  
• Mother: Medusa Malfoy neè Rosier  
Siblings  
• Xenophillus Lovegood neè Malfoy  
Lordships  
• Lord Malfoy  
Creature  
• Dominant Veela  
Mates  
• Severus Tobias Prince (Switch Vampire)  
• Indigo Holly Prince-Malfoy new Evan's (Submissive Kitsune)  
Children  
• Basil Severus Prince-Malfoy  
• Draconis Lucius Malfoy

Indigo Holly Prince-Malfoy  
Parents  
• Father: Daniel Evans  
• Mother: Rose Evans neè Jennkins  
Siblings  
• Lillian Potter neè Evans  
• Petunia Dursley neè Evans  
Lordships  
• Lady Ravelclaw  
Creature  
• Kitsune (Submissive)  
Mates  
• Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Dominant Veela)  
• Severus Tobias Prince (Switch Vampire)  
Children  
• Basil Severus Prince-Malfoy

Basil Severus Prince-Malfoy  
Parents  
• Father: Lucius Malfoy  
• Papa: Severus Prince  
• Mother: Indigo Prince-Malfoy neè Evans  
Siblings  
• Draconis Malfoy  
Lordships  
• Heir Prince  
Creature  
• Dominant Vampire (Unpresented)  
Mates  
• Switch Valravn (Unpresented)  
• Submissive Valravn (Unpresented)  
Children  
• None

Draconis Lucius Malfoy  
Parents  
• Father: Lucius Malfoy  
• Mother: Narcissa Malfoy neè Black  
Siblings  
• Basil Severus Prince-Malfoy  
Lordships  
• Heir Malfoy  
Creature  
• Submissive Dark Veela (Unpresented)  
Mates  
• Unknown  
• Unknown  
Children  
• None

Hadrian James Potter  
Parents  
• Father: James Potter  
• Mother: Lillian Potter neè Evan's  
Siblings  
• None  
Lordships  
• Heir Potter  
• Heir Gryffindor  
• Lord Peverell  
Creature  
• Submissive Kitsune (Unpresented)  
Mates  
• Marvolo Phineas Slytherin (Dominant Naga)  
• Switch Wood Elf (Unpresented)  
Children  
• None

Marvolo Phineas Slytherin  
Parents  
• Father: Thomas Riddle Sr.  
• Mother Merope Riddle neè Gaunt  
Siblings  
• None  
Lordships  
• Lord Slytherin  
• Lord Gaunt  
Creature  
• Dominant Naga  
Mates  
• Switch Wood Elf (Unpresented)  
• Submissive Kitsune (Unpresented)  
Children  
• None

Narcissa Cedrella Malfoy neè Black  
Parents  
• Father: Cygnus Black  
• Mother: Druella Black neè Rosier  
Siblings  
• Bellatrix LeStrange neè Black  
• Andromeda Tonks neè Black  
Lordships  
• Lady Malfoy  
Creature  
• None  
Mate  
• None  
Children  
• Draconis Malfoy

Fredrick Gideon Weasley  
Parents  
• Father: Gideon Prewett  
• Papa: Fabian Prewett  
• Dad: Arther Prewett neè Wealey  
Siblings  
• Billus Weasley  
• Charles Weasley  
• Perseus Weasley  
• Gregory Weasley  
Lordship  
• Heir Prewett  
Creature  
• Switch Valvrn (Unpresented)  
Mate  
• Dominant Vampire (Unpresented)  
• Submissive Valvrn (Unpresented)  
Children  
• None

Gregory Fabian Weasley  
Parents  
• Father: Gideon Prewett  
• Papa: Fabian Prewett  
• Dad: Arther Prewett neè Wealey  
Siblings  
• Billus Weasley  
• Charles Weasley  
• Perseus Weasley  
• Fredrick Weasley  
Lordship  
• Heir Prewett  
Creature  
• Submissive Valvrn (Unpresented)  
Mate  
• Dominant Vampire (Unpresented)  
• Switch Valvrn (Unpresented)  
Children  
• None

Neville Frank Longbottom  
Parents  
• Father: Frank Longbottom  
• Mother: Alice Longbottom neè Fortescue  
Siblings  
• None  
Lordships  
• Heir Longbottom  
• Heir Hufflepuff  
Creature  
• Switch Wood Elf (Unpresented)  
Mates  
• Marvolo Phineas Slytherin (Dominant Naga)  
• Submissive Kitsune (Unpresented)


	2. Chapter 1: Harry's First Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter struggles to find the platform and meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> Anything you recognize, is not mine.

Harry James Potter woke up the morning of September 1st excited for the first time in his rather bleak existence. He had only found out about magic about a month ago when on his birthday a half giant man named Hagrid had come and told him about it. Now it was time for him to go to Hogwarts.  
“Freak! Get down here and make us breakfast, before you have to go to that freaky school!” Uncle Vernon yelled.  
Harry flinched but dutifully went downstairs to make breakfast for his whale of an uncle and his ball shaped cousin. As he started on the sausages Harry though about the books that he had got and was able to sneak from his trunk to his cupboard. He didn’t want to be caught unaware of what he would learn in this new world that he was thrown into. He also read all about the school he was attending and how they split up the children.  
They had four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The Gryffindors valued bravery and nerve, Ravenclaw intelligence, learning and wit, the Hufflepuffs liked honesty, hard work, and loyalty and the Slytherins while seen as dark, were actually just very cunning and resourceful.  
In Harry’s opinion the Gryffindors sounded arrogant and rude and the Ravenclaws sounded like they would look down on you for not being smart. On the other hand Hufflepuff sounded like a place where he could be himself without being bullied and Slytherin sounded like a place for people who wanted to do great things. Harry wouldn’t mind being a part of either house.  
By the time Harry was rawn out of his thoughts breakfast was long gone and Uncle Vernon was dragging him to the station. When they got to King’s Cross Harry along with his trunk and the cage that held his first birthday present a snowy owl he named Hedwig, were thrown out of the car and Vernon sped off, thankful to be rid of his freakish nephew.  
Harry looked around. “Hagrid said 9 ¾. But where is it?” Harry mumbled looking between gates 9 and 10. Just as he was going to give up a boy just a little bit older than him tapped him on his shoulder.  
“You looking for 9 ¾, kid?” The boy asked. Harry took a better look, he looked about 13 and had dark, slightly wavy hair. He nodded too afraid to speak. “Well you see that pillar right there?” The boy pointed to the pillar that had a 9 hanging from it. Harry nodded once again.  
“Alright so you and me we are gonna walk toward that pillar alright and that is how you’ll get to the platform.” The boy grabbed his trolley and started to walk at a fast pace toward the pillar. Harry braced himself for impact and closed his eyes. When nothing happened he opened his eyes to see a train.  
“Wow…” He breathed, looking at the large machine and surrounding area with wonder.  
“The names Basil, Basil Evans.” the younger boy turned and looked at the other who was now holding his hand out. “Harry Potter.” he mumbled.  
“Well now that we got that out of the way why don’t we go find a compartment and we can get to know each other better. The older boy grabbed his trunk and started toward the train, with Harry scampering behind so as not to lose the first friend he made in this new and slightly scary world.


	3. Not a Chapter!

Hey guys so I got quarentined. Which sucks cause now I have to do online school but that also means I'll have more time to write! I am hoping to get another chapter up before Saterday but we will see. Have a great rest of your day!


	4. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting. We meet our favorite twin terrors and some not so good people.
> 
> Anything you recognize, is not mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the week long wait. Here is a much longer chapter! Enjoy!

As the two new friends stepped on to the train, Harry was amazed at how much could be happening all at once. There was a small group of girls in yellow and black gathered around a sweets trolly. DIfferent years of friends gathered together to talk about their summers and what they were going to do for the holidays. Walking down the train, Harry peaking into a compartment filled with students in blue and bronze most of them were reading but some were napping and there was even a pair that was playing a game of chess.  
Harry and his new friend, Basil, walked further and further into the train. They walked for what seemed like forever. The Further they got back the less students there were, but the few that were in the back of the train mostly wore green and silver.  
Passing more and more compartments, they still weren’t to the back much to Harry’s shock, but he assumed it had something to do with magic. Seeing as it was a magic school and all. After a few compartments, Basil finally stopped and went into one on the right. The inside of the compartment was rather bland decorated with browns, ambers, and a little bit of dark purple.  
They both started to put their trunks into the overhead bins but Harry started to struggle to pick up the very heavy trunk. He was just going to give up and set it on the floor when it started to levitate and go into the bin. Harry looked over at Basil and saw that he had his wand out. Now Harry knew that magic was a thing, and that he possessed the ability to control it and manipulate it but he had never seen it done before. Other than when Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley.  
Harry sat down opposite to Basil so he could still see him, while they were friends he didn’t want to take any chances of him being hurt before the school year even started. Noticing the gaze that was directed his way he looked at the boy in front of him. Basil was looking at him with a curious and calculating gaze. Not one that said ‘I don't like this kid’ but instead one that said ‘What kind of secrets are you hiding and how do I find them out without hurting you’. Harry, while not scared of that gaze, was wary.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Harry was proud that his voice didn’t wobble and that he spoke loudly and clearly. He hadn’t done that before. His responses at his uncle’s home were always meek and quiet. Basil shook his head as if waking from a dream.  
“I apologise, I wasn’t aware of what I was doing. You look a lot like my Aunt so I was trying to figure it out. She died when I was young, before I met her but my mother got her and her husband's portrait. I didn’t know her in life but I did know her in death.” He explained.  
Harry was confused. Basil’s aunt died before he could meet her but he still knew her? His confusion must have shown on his face because Basil opened his mouth to explain when suddenly the door to the compartment burst open showing a slightly frazzled looking girl with buck teeth and wildly curly hair.  
“Have either of you seen a toad anywhere? I’m helping my friend, Neville, look for him. Its name is Trevor.” The girl was very close to shouting, almost as if she thought that they were dumb. He looked to Basil. The other boy rolled his eyes and spoke, “No we have not seen a toad by the name of Trevor. Is that all?” the elder boy spoke sharply, annoyed by the girl who had so rudely interrupted their conversation.  
The girl recoiled seeming to understand that Basil was annoyed. She looked them both up and down, “We’ll be making it to the castle in just a little while, it would do you good to put on your robes.” She sneered, turned up her nose thinking that she had outsmarted them and slammed the doors shut.  
Basil rolled his eyes. “We won’t be making it to the castle till dusk. There is no need to change at this very moment. It’s not even noon.” He rolled his eyes and looked toward the younger boy.  
“As I was saying, or well rather before I got to explain. The wixen world has moving portraits. No one really knows who created them, but we do know that the people in the portraits somehow have the same consciousness as those who have passed on. They can’t leave the portraits and come back to life but it is a way that you can learn about your family if they have died. My home is very old so we have a lot of portraits of most of my ancestors that were wixen. It’s very helpful when you need answers for something.” Basil said.  
After that it was quiet for a little while other than the trolly coming to ask if they wanted any sweets. Basil got a pumpkin pastie and some chocolate frogs, while Harry got a few boxes of Bertie Botts and some ginger newts.  
While they ate they talked about Hogwarts and their houses. Harry found out that Basil was a third year Slytherin. He learned more about the heads of houses which were Minerva McGonagall for Gryffindor, Fillus Flitwick for Ravenclaw, Pomona Sprout for Hufflepuff and Severus Snape for Slytherin. Basil’s eyes got sad when he told him that.  
He also learned that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were actually lovers and Slytherin wasn’t against muggleborns, but instead was worried about losing the traditions of the Wixen world by not teaching the muggleborns.  
During one of these such talks there was a soft rap on the door. Basil got up to see who it was. When he opened the doors to the compartment there were two very tall redheads standing there.  
“Fred, George!” Basil seemed surprised. “I didn’t know if you would be back here before the train stopped.” Basil ushered them in. Both boys sat on opposite sides of Harry. The one on the left reached out a hand.  
“Fredrick Gideon Weasley pleased to make your acquaintance.” He said shaking Harry’s right hand.  
“Gregory Fabian Weasley at your service.” the twin on the right said taking Harry’s left hand. Neither of the boys let go so Harry was stuck with his arms crossed shaking both boys hands at the same time.  
He heard Basil snort. “Alright boys let the poor boy go.” Both boys seemed to immediately comply. “So anything interesting happen this summer?” He questioned. Both boys shook their heads.  
“Molly has decided to-” One started, Harry believed to be Fred  
“-limit the things that we can get but-” The other filled in where his brother stopped  
“-we saved up all the money we earned last year.” They said at the same time.  
Basil shook his head, not seeming surprised. The three boys continued to chat with Harry putting in every once and awhile. Not long after Basil motioned them to quiet down.  
“Alright, we are getting pretty close to the school so we should probably get our robes on.”  
The four boys took turns going to the bathroom to change. Not long after they had gotten their robes on, the train started to slow down until it came to a complete stop. Harry followed the elder boys as they got off the train. The walk toward the front seemed much shorter than it did earlier on in the day.  
“Firsties! Firsties! Over here to the boats!” The man Harry recognized as Hagrid, the half giant who had shown him Diagon. “Here only four to a boat got it. Alright go get in the boats.” Hagrid said, gesturing to the multitude of boats that occupied the shoreline. Harry went to the nearest boat and sat at the front so he could still see the magnificent castle that stood on the other side of the lake.  
“Is this saved for anyone?” Harry looked toward the voice. A slightly pudgy boy was standing at the end of the boat. In his hands he held a frog. Harry shook his head in the negative. The other boy gave him a grateful smile. Harry eyed the boy taking in his appearance.  
He looked a little scruffy, with shaggy brown hair and a slightly ruffled appearance of someone who was not prepared in the slightest. Harry felt a sort of kinship with that. Maybe this was another kid who had no idea what magic even was until he got the letter.  
Soon after a boy named Blaise joined them and not long after that a girl who introduced herself as Pansy joined them. The boats slid smoothly from the shore onto the lake. Harry looked toward the castle that would be his home for the next 9 months. He wondered if it was cosy on the inside or if it was cold and drafty.  
Feeling a poke on his shoulder Harry jerked. “Sorry mate, just thought you might want to know that we are heading toward the Great Hall.” the boy, Blaise, told him. Harry nodded in thanks and got out of the boat to follow the swarm of 11 year olds. The group slowed as they got to a large set of double doors.  
A severe looking witch wearing emerald green robes was standing there. Her and Hagrid had a whispered conversation, while the first years chattered excitedly. Hagrid soon walked out calling out a very boisterous “Good luck!” to them as he left. The witch cleared her throat.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your house, which will be something of your family while here. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. All four houses have long and noble histories. The ceremony will start soon. Please be patient and smarten up as much as possible before we go in. Now form a line.” The witch turned toward the doors and opened them and slipped into the Great Hall.  
There were terrified whispers of how they could possibly be sorted. A red head boy said “My brother said it hurt a lot!” while the bushy haired girl from earlier was gloating about how many spells she already knew. Harry waited there nervously. He didn’t think that they would put them in danger on their first night at a new place. Would they?  
Suddenly the doors were slammed open and Professor McGonagall gestured for them to follow her. The students followed in a single file, silent line. As they walked in they could see all the teachers at a long table at the head of the room. A couple feet in front of the teachers table was a stoll on which there was an old ratty hat. Harry looked around. He looked to his left and made eye contact with Basil; the other boy flashed him an encouraging smile. Harry smiled back but it was shaky from his nervousness.  
They all stopped and looked at each other and the hat when suddenly a seam near the base of the hat opened up to form a mouth. Harry was concerned. He’d never heard of a speaking hat before when quite loudly the hat started to sing  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he didn’t have to fight some heinous monster. “When I call your name you sit on the stool and the hat will be placed on your head to sort you. “Professor McGonagal told them. “Abbot, Hannah!” The girl sat on the stool.  
“HUFFLEPUFF!” was shouted by the Hatt  
“Bones, Susan!”  
“HUFFLEPUFF!”  
“Boot, Terry!”  
“RAVENCLAW!”  
“Brocklehurst, Mandy!”  
“RAVENCLAW!”  
“Brown, Lavender!”  
“GRYFFINDOR!”  
“Bulstrode, Millicent!”  
“SLYTHERIN!”  
This continued for a while. Slowly the number began to dwindle. Harry didn’t start paying attention until the p’s came up. “Parkinson”...., twins “Patil” and Patil”..., then “Perks” Then after going through what felt like the entire population of the UK, “Potter, Harry!”  
Harry slowly walked toward the stool. He sat looking at the crowd of whispering students. Some were looking at him with interest and others with disgust. Soon he couldn’t see anything as the hat was placed on his head.  
“Hmm. I’ve waited a long time for you Heir Hogwarts.” A voice whispered in his ear. “Plenty of courage, not a bad mind either, loyal too.” Not Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, please. I don’t think I could be myself. Harry thought. “Want to be yourself eh, well then better be SLYTHERIN.”  
As the hat called out the name there was dead silence. Everyone blinked wide eyed. No saying a single thing until one single clap came from the Slytherin table. Harry looked over to see Basil slowly clapping for him. Soon the entire table was politely clapping. The rest of the Great Hall was still in shock as Harry sat with his new housemates


	5. Just a bit of information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just info you might not know dude to my ADHD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while life got hectic.

So I have decided that the cannon has moved up like 20 years. So instead of being born in 1960 Lili and Indigo were born in late 1979 and when to school from 1990 to 1997 and Harry was born around 2001. 

I have also made the decision that Draco is like 4 or 5 years younger than Harry and around 7 years younger than Basil, his brother, due to as of now secret circumstances. 

I have the 3 chapter in the works and hopefully my muse will stay cause I love writing this and reading your comments. 

If you have any question ask and as always constructive criticism is helpful and welcome along with possible plot ideas. 

Thank you and have a good night( well very early morning for me!)!!!!!!!


End file.
